


Hanevis

by TRCunning



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning
Summary: fanart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hanevis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emperor's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909787) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183928414@N02/49691540242/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183928414@N02/49691540377/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
